Same old me
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Sam and Dean reconnect after the events of Lazarus rising.


Sam and Dean walked into the old motel room and dropped their bags on the floor. Dean looked at Sam as he pulled out his laptop and sat at the table. "What are you doing Sam?"

"I'm looking for another case to work on." Sam said booting up his laptop.

Dean sighed "Do you really have to do that now?"

"Well how else am I going to find something else?" Sam said looking up at Dean.

"I don't know and I don't care." Dean said.

Sam looked back down at his laptop. "I'll find us something to do."

Dean sighed and walked up to his brother. He reached out with one hand and pushed the top down. He held out his hand. "Come here Sammy."

Sam looked at his brother then at his hand. He reached out and took it in his own. He got up from the table and let Dean lead him away from the table and over to the bed. He stood in front of his brother and let go of his hand. Sam wasn't looking at him so he used his hand to lift up his face, bringing his brothers brown eyes to his own green ones. He removed his hands and smiled when Sam didn't move. His hands slid down Sam's chest and stopped at the bottom of his shirt. Looking back up at his brother he pulled it up, untucking it from his jeans. He slowly undid each button then pushed it off along with his jacket.

Sam never to his eyes off of his brother but when Dean started to undo his shirt images of his brother being clawed at by the hellhound flooded his mind. He reached out and took hold of his hand. "Don't" He said silently.

Dean placed his hand on Sam's. "It's okay Sam."

Sam shook his head. "No it's not because ever since that night I've been having nightmares about it. Every time I close my eyes I see you being clawed at by the hellhound. I see you die right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Sammy there's nothing you could have done." Dean said.

"It was all my fault, everything." Sam looked down.

"Come on Sammy don't do this to me because none of this was your fault." he lifted his face again. "Nothing."

Sam closed his eyes "I can't do it Dean."

Then let me help you." Dean undid his shirt and let it fall to the floor. With one hand he rubbed the side of Sam's face. "Open your eyes for me."

Sam opened his eyes and saw his brother lying on the ground dead and he jumped back. He stared at his brother's chest and there were no scars there. He slowly walked up to him and used one hand and slid it up Dean's chest. "Dean?"

"It's the same old me Sammy." Dean said smiling.

Sam looked at Dean's shoulder and saw the hand print. "Almost."

Dean looked at it then back at Sam. "That doesn't men anything Sammy." He pulled his brother close to him and kissed him. One of his arms slid around his waist while the other one was undoing his jeans.

Sam missed the taste of his brother and all he wanted to do was to disappear with him. "I wish it was always like this. Sometimes I hate our job."

Dean smiled "Me too but on the bright side, I never stopped loving you. Even when I was in...You know I always thought of you."

"Same here and I'm really glad that you're back here with me." Sam said resting his head on his brothers.

Dean kissed him on the cheek. "Me Too."

Sam sighed "I really missed you Dean."

Dean chuckled "Just like you always do huh?"

Sam nodded "So do you."

Dean moved his brother back until his feet hit the bed then he pushed him down. He climbed on top of Sam and ravished him with kisses. Starting from his lips and down, making his way back up he stops when he notices something and he sat up. "Sammy what happened to your arm?"

Sam looked at his arm then back at Dean. "Like I said I tried everything but nothing worked so I just cut myself that one time. I figured that if I killed myself I'd be with you in hell. I know it's stupid but I didn't know what else to do. I never know what to do when you're gone."

Dean got up and moved behind his brother. He wrapped his arms around his waist. "I'm never going to leave you again and if I do, I promise that I'll find my way back. Just like I always do." He kissed him on the neck.

Sam snuggled against him. "I'm tired."

Dean pouted "But what about-"

"We have the rest of our lives Dean but tonight I just want you to hold me lie you use to do when we were young." Sam closed his eyes.

Dean kissed him on the head. "Night Sammy."

"Night Dean." Sam said

**THE END**

**A/N PLEASE LEAVE A LITTLE REVIEW.**


End file.
